Nightmares
by erfan18
Summary: Spoiler for the next new ep: An old nightmare pops back into the lives it tried to destroy
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares  
  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: For episode 8/11   
Summary: An old nightmare pops back into the lives it tried to destroy  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
  
  
"I don't know Carter" Lucy said as she signed off her last patient "I can't cover for you every time you and Susan want time alone"  
  
"Please Lucy just this once" Carter begged   
  
"All right but you owe me" Lucy said as she walked off  
  
"So we got some time alone?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah I'll meet you on the roof in 10?" Carter asked  
  
"You betcha" Susan said as she walked over to the board  
  
"Hmm lets see slip and fall I'll go ahead and take that one" Susan said to herself as she walked into the room "Hello Mr. Sobricki so you slipped and fell?" Susan asked as she entered the room  
  
"Yeah" he said feeling uneasy  
  
"Okay since you hit your head we're going to take you to get a CT" Susan said writing the order down in the chart  
  
"Okay," Paul said fiddling with the sheets  
  
"Abby" Susan yelled down the hallway  
  
"Coming" The nurse, said walking down the hallway  
  
"Is CT ready for this guy?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah I'll go ahead and take" Abby paused in his words and looked white as a ghost  
  
"Susan help me get these restraints on him" she said grabbing Paul's arms  
  
"What are you doing?" Paul asked as he was thrashing around  
  
"Abby have you lost your mind?" Susan asked taking the restraints from her  
  
"We need to talk outside" Abby said as they went into the hallway  
  
"What's going on?" Susan asked with a stern look on her face  
  
"That guy stabbed Lucy and Carter" Abby said upset  
  
"What so that's the guy what is he doing out?" she asked  
  
"I don't know but for your own safety I suggest putting him in restraints" Abby said walking off. Susan sighed and putting the chart down at the admit desk walked over to the elevator to go to the roof   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm lets see abdominal pain eh, I need something easy. Ah here we go slip and fall" Lucy said picking the chart up not noticing whose name was on it  
  
"I thought I was supposed to go up to CT," A voice yelled through the door making Lucy stop in her tracks  
  
"Oh my god" Lucy said as she recognized the voice and ran to the bathroom, she stopped at the mirror and threw some water in her face trying to get the images that had haunted her for the longest time out of her head "Not again" she kept saying as she splashed more and more water in her face "Not again" 


	2. Untitled

Nightmares  
Pt 2  
  
She splashed her face over and over again "How can this be happening?" she asked herself, after months of therapy and all that time she tried to get that monster out of her life he had come back  
  
"And he seemed to be not alone when I got home" A voice said as they entered the bathroom "Hey Lucy you okay?" Chuny asked as she saw her friend standing by the sink  
  
"Yeah, I need to go now" Lucy said composing herself and walking out. She walked towards the admit desk noticing Carter standing there   
  
"Hey Lucy we need to talk" Carter said pointing her towards the lounge  
  
"Yeah, I know" Lucy said as they walked into the lounge  
  
"I don't think you should go into curtain three" Carter said  
  
"Too late" Lucy said sitting down   
  
"I'm sorry Susan told me he was in there and I was trying to prevent you from going in there" Carter said sitting down next to her  
  
"That's okay" Lucy said looking at her watch "Hey I'm going to go on break now" Lucy said  
  
"You want some company?" Carter asked  
  
"No I just want to be alone for right now" Lucy said walking out  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Susan asked walking in  
  
"I hope so," Carter said looking out the window watching her walk across the street. Lucy walked across the street almost getting hit by a car   
  
"Sorry" she said waving and walking on, she just couldn't believe that her nightmare had come back. She went inside and went to the farthest booth in the back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the Hospital  
  
"So do you want to go out tonight?" Susan asked Carter as he handed her a soda  
  
"Sure where are we going?" he asked   
  
"I don't know somewhere romantic for once," Susan said  
  
"What a bar isn't romantic" Carter joked, he still felt the pain that he knew Lucy was feeling right now and even though he was in love he didn't really know how to react to how bad his friend was hurting right now  
  
"Well I'm going to get back to work," Susan said as she gathered her things up and walked out "Are you going to be okay John?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah but I think I'm going to go talk to Lucy" he said   
  
"Yeah, she doesn't look to good that would be a good idea" Susan said winking at him and walking out the door. He walked across the street to Doc's and saw her sitting in the back booth with tears in her eyes  
  
"Mind if I have a seat?" Carter asked sitting down  
  
"No but I guess you're not going to take no for an answer" Lucy said  
  
"You okay Lucy?" Carter asked  
  
"I don't know Carter" Lucy said playing with the hot tea bag in front of her "I knew this day would come but I never really prepared myself for it" she said  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry" he said, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off" Carter said  
  
"No, I've got too much work to do" she said  
  
"No I insist take the day off, that's an order, and the tea is on me" Carter said as he put some money on the table for her and walked off  
  
"Thanks" she said looking at her empty glass. She really didn't remember what happened next all she could really remember was going home and taking a hot bath and laying on her couch to watch a movie, she wasn't out long when she heard a knock at the door "Who is it?" she asked before opening the door  
  
"Pizza delivery" the man said   
  
"Pizza I don't remember ordering pizza" Lucy said to herself, she opened the door to a shock of her life 


	3. Untitled

Title: Nightmares Pt 3  
Rating: R (for violence)  
Disclaimer: I dont own these people as much as I want to I dont  
  
Lucy didn't know really what had happened next all she really remembered was waking up with a really horrible headache. She went to feel her head but felt something restraining her hand, she looked over and saw that she was tied to her bed "Oh shit" she said looking around and noticed that Carter was tied to a chair and was unconscious "Carter!" Lucy loudly whispered   
  
"Ah I see the good doctor is up" Paul said coming into the bedroom   
  
"You sick son of a bitch what the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked   
  
"Oh just extracting a little revenge sweetie" Paul said sitting down on th bed stroking her hair "But we'll get to that later, right now I just want to make you suffer" Paul said getting up from the bed and walking over to Carter "Wake up sunshine" Paul said in a voice that made Lucy shutter "I said wake up!" Paul aid slapping him hard as he could   
  
"What am I doing here?" Carter said coming to  
  
"Well Dr. Carter I think next time you should make sure your doors are locked" Paul said smiling and walked out  
  
"Lucy you okay?" Carter asked seeing his colleague tied to the bed  
  
"Yeah I'm okay" Lucy said with fear in he voice "How did he get you?" she asked  
  
"All I remember was getting into my care and I was on my way here when I got knocked out." Carter said  
"Hey must have been hiding in your back seat" Lucy said .  
  
"Brilliant deduction Lucy, but how the heck are we going to get out of this?" Carter said trying to shake loose of his restraints  
  
"Oh don't try getting out of here we don't want a repeat of what happened last time we met now do we?" Paul said as he pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Carter   
  
"Paul what do you want?" Lucy asked  
  
"OH not a lot you know. The last time we all hung out I was wondering why a beautifully woman like you wasn't seeing anyone Dr. Knight" Paul said leaving Carter alone  
  
"Well why don't you tell me how to get someone I know that you are married, how did you get so lucky" Lucy said distracting him long enough to let Carter try and break free. Paul kept advancing on Lucy when there was a sudden knock at the door  
  
"Lucy are you home?" Susan said. "Lucy its Susan, John hasn't come home and I thought he might be here" Susan said  
  
"Did you guys call her?" Paul asked flailing the gun everywhere, at the at same time Carter broke free from his restraints, but Paul saw this coming and fired off shots Carter didn't know where they went all he was concerned with was getting Paul and that gun separated. They fought on the floor for a while until the gun was shot off one more time 


	4. Untitled

Nightmares   
Pt 4  
  
Carter rolled off Sobricki "You jerk" he said as he stood there and watched him take his last breath "You okay Lucy?" he asked  
  
"Yeah just help me get out of these" Lucy said struggling to get out of her restraints. He untied her and opened the door for Susan   
  
"You guys okay?" She asked   
  
"Yeah can't say the same for him" Lucy said pointing to Paul  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"Long story" Carter said   
  
"Well he's dead" Susan said as she checked for a pulse  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should call the police" Lucy said as she got on the phone, Carter and Susan went into the living room   
  
"Well it looks like that nightmare is gone," Carter said plopping himself down on the couch  
  
"You going to be okay John?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah I just got to get my heart to stop racing" Carter said  
  
"Okay cops are on the way," Lucy said entering seating herself next to Carter. They sat there for a while waiting when there was a knock at the door   
  
"Police, let us in" the officer said  
  
"Follow me" Lucy said letting him in and walking toward the bedroom, they came back out   
  
"Okay I need to get statements from the three of you, and the coroner is on his way here" the officer said.  
  
~*~  
The body was taken out and the cops spent at least an hour talking to them, when everyone was gone it was 5 in the morning   
  
"We better get going, are you going to be okay alone Lucy?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah besides, I've got to get ready for work" Lucy said  
  
"Okay we'll see you at work" Carter said. Lucy walked them to the door and when she closed it she looked around and for the first time that night cried  
  
~*~  
At County later  
  
"You think she'll come into work?" Susan asked Carter as they walked in the door  
  
"I hope so if not I'll go check on her later" Carter said, they were walking into the lounge when Lucy busted through  
  
"Whoa there Lucy slow down" Susan said as she stopped in her tracks  
  
"Sorry just really busy got to go" Lucy said as she scurried away  
  
"I know what you are thinking" Carter said "I'm thinking the same thing" he finished as they went inside  
  
~*~  
Later that day  
  
"Hey Lucy how you doing today?" Carter asked when he found her up on the roof  
  
"I don't know I'm still trying to get over last night" Lucy said as she took a sip of her coffee  
  
"I know but hey he's gone now and he can never hurt either of us," Carter said  
  
"I guess, I'm just still worried" Lucy said looking at him with tears in her eyes  
  
"Lucy I don't think you should go home alone tonight, why don't you spend the night with Susan and I" Carter said putting a protective arm around her  
  
"I couldn't do that I don't want to intrude" Lucy said  
  
"No that's okay I talked it over with Susan she's more then happy about it" Carter said  
  
"All right but just for one night" Lucy said wiping the tears from her eyes 


End file.
